


Decompression Round II

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU post-ep 17x01, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: His head may sting a bit, but that slap was just the thing he needed to get his ass in gear and get the woman he loved. He’d have to thank Gibbs later...on second thought, maybe not.





	Decompression Round II

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another post-ep because I couldn’t help myself...this is AU though where everything with Gibbs/Ziva got wrapped up nicely after arresting Sahar & all that is over.
> 
> It’s rushed and barely edited, so a little rough but 🤷🏻♀️

Back at the diner, Torres sat with McGee drinks in hand, ready to be enjoyed. 

“Decompression, round 2,” McGee declared. 

“Hey. Same rule applies: if you talk about work, you buy the next round,” Torres reminded him firmly. 

Lifting his glass in salute, “I’ll drink to that!” McGee exclaimed as they took a refreshing first gulp. 

The diner bell tinkled and not before long, Bishop was sidling up on the other side of Nick. “Dejavú, lets try this decompression thing again?” she asked, rhetorically. 

Once again, glasses clinked, drinks were gulped. Thankfully, this night progressed with little fanfare, unlike a few nights ago.Nick may have had a few extra, but McGee wouldn’t notice, just her. She learned her mistake last time though, she was keeping her mouth shut about his drinking this time. If Nick wanted to go down that rabbit hole, have at it. She wouldn’t stop him, but she’d always be there to pick up the pieces if he showed up on her stoop in the middle of the night. 

A slurred sentence from Nick broke through her thoughts, “I thought you’d be out celebrating with your new partner.”

“She’s not my new partner, I helped Ziva clear her name when no one else believed her, that’s all.” Ellie rebuked with a warning glance towards Nick. She really did not want to get into this now...

“Oh so you’ll believe someone you’ve never met before but not me? Noted.” Nick shot back with a challenging glare. 

“Nick, you know that’s not true,” Ellie sighed. She wasn’t kidding when she said she wasn’t in the mood. She didn’t want to have this conversation, not here.

“Whatever, Bishop. Save it. Take your lies and secrets and leave.” Nick concluded with an air of finality but a slight hint of sadness intermixed. He turned to look angrily at the few sips remaining of whatever number glass that was.

Opening and closing her mouth like a guppy, Ellie finally decided. She was not doing this here. He was too drunk, it was too public. No. They’d have this much needed conversation about whatever the hell was up his ass recently another time. A time when he was a bit more sober and a bit more reasonable. 

Not even bothering to finish her drink, she collected her keys, threw enough money to cover her drink down on the counter, and walked out.  _This_ was not decompression.

Teetering on his stool, Nick swung around to McGee, “wh- what did I- did I say wrong?” he stuttered. 

McGee’s head fell as he silently shook his head in disbelief. He started to formulate a reply to help poor, drunk Nick, but he was interrupted by a pissed-off looking Gibbs getting out of the corner booth and making his way towards them. 

Staring at a silent McGee who now looked like he’d seen a ghost, Torres started to complain, “I mean, where does she—“

*SLAP*

Swinging around prepared to throw hands, “ ** _ what the FU — _ ** ** ** ” was all Nick got out before he slammed his mouth shut as he saw the slapper in question. 

He should have been leveled by Gibbs icy glare, but he was a few drinks past that. “Did you just head slap me?? What was that!” Nick exclaimed, shocked. 

With a slight grin that hinted at fond old memories, Gibbs maintained his glare all the same when he replied, “Bishop only said what we were all thinking.”

“Wha-, oh. Yeah but  she said it, you all didn’t. You believed in me.” Nick answered lamely when he realized Gibbs was bringing up that fateful day. 

“It’s her job, Torres. Get past it.”

Nick was done having this conversation. The back of his head stung, and that was saying something for the amount of alcohol in his system. He turned back to his beer on the counter in hopes of ending this conversation, “I can’t.”

Gibbs on the other hand was not done, “Well then tell her why.” 

Resigning to having this damn talk, Nick sighed his reply, “why what?”

“Why you can’t get over it. She deserves to know.”

McGee, who had looked like a lost puppy until now, apparently had the lightbulb click before he did. “Oh, oh, oh! But boss, what happened to rule 12?”

Without taking his eyes off Nick’s, Gibbs response was simple, “Rule 12 was a mistake. Don’t let your pride be another.”

With that Gibbs was gone. And Torres was left reeling in his thoughts— _rule 12 was a mistake? Gibbs knew? Does Ellie? Holy shit, Ellie!_

Jumping up and throwing some cash down, “Man, I gotta go!” he threw towards McGee before rushing out the door. 

He was pulling open his door before McGee got to him. “Wait! Nick, you can’t drive like this, you’re drunk and emotional. I’ll drop you off.”

With a nod, Nick followed McGee to his car and anxiously awaited the moment they got to her apartment. 

His head may sting a bit, but that slap was just the thing he needed to get his ass in gear and get the woman he loved. He’d have to thank Gibbs later...on second thought, maybe not.


End file.
